Redemtion
by LamiaLilith7
Summary: " ... In diesem Moment spürte Regina rein gar nichts. Nicht ein einziges gutes noch böses Gefühl durchströmte ihren Körper. Dies war ihr Ende. Ihr eigenes glückliches Ende ..." [AU, Endkampf - Snow/Regina/Family-Szene]


„Liebe ist Schwäche, Regina. Ich habe dir das immer und immer wieder gesagt. Und nun werde ich dich abermals von dieser Schwäche befreien!"

„NEIN!"

Der Schrei durchriss die Stille gefolgt von einem Feuerstrahl, der direkt auf Cora Mills zuhielt. Diese hob sofort ihren Arm und lenkte ihn in eines der Häuser um. Unbeeindruckt zog die ältere Frau nur einen Augenbraue nach oben und ging weiter auf ihre Tochter zu. Zitternd und mit erhobener Hand stand Regina Mills mitten auf der Straße und starrte auf ihre Hand. Sie hatte instinktiv gehandelt. Sie hatte keine Magie benutzen wollen. Sie hatte es Henry geschworen. Doch ihre Mutter hatte das vor, vor dem sie sich schon seit geraumer Zeit gefürchtet hatte: Cora Mills wollte ihr ihren Sohn nehmen. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Er war alles was sie hatte und nur durch ihn fühlte sie wieder. Nur durch ihn verschwand die Dunkelheit langsam aber stetig aus ihrem Herzen. Nur durch ihn hatte sie angefangen klarer zu sehen.

„Aber, aber meine Liebe. Was war denn das?! Du willst dich mir widersetzten? Du dummes, einfältiges Mädchen ... du weißt ganz genau was geschehen wird. Du gehörst mir, Regina. Auf ewig!", fauchte Cora leise und erhob abermals ihre Hand.

Kopfschüttelnd trat Regina einen Schritt weiter auf ihre Mutter zu und versperrte ihr somit den Blick auf ihren Sohn, der sich in Emma Swans Arme geflüchtet hatte. Immer mehr Bürger von Storybrooke versammelten sich auf der Straße. Die Brünette streckte beide Arme seitlich von sich und schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Die Luft fing an zu vibrieren und genau hinter ihr zog sich eine Linie in die Straße. Ohne sich umzudrehen streckte sie ihre linke Hand nach hinten und stieß nach nur einem halben Meter auf eine unsichtbare Wand. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, ehe sie zwei Schritte weiter auf ihre Mutter zuging. Mutter und Tochter blickten sich einen Augenblick lang an. Cora hob ihre Hand und schickte einen Feuerstrahl gegen die Mauer, die bei dessen Aufprall leicht erzitterte.

„Wirklich, Regina? Du beschützt dieses Pack? Bauern, die nicht einmal deiner Anwesenheit würdig sind?!"

„Ich bin selbst nur ein Bauer, Mutter. Beschützt nicht ein Bauer den anderen? Ich war nie mehr und ich wollte auch nie mehr sein. Auch als du mehr aus mir gemacht hast!", sagte Regina ruhig und verschränkte die Arme vor sich.

Cora runzelte kaum sichtbar die Stirn über ihr Verhalten. Regina hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihrer Mutter. Ihr Leben lang hatte sie sich vor der älteren Hexe gefürchtet. Sie hatte sich nie getraut, ein eigenes Leben zu führen. Nicht nach den unzähligen Versuchen, die Cora immer und immer wieder vereitelt hatte. In diesem Moment spürte Regina rein gar nichts. Nicht ein einziges gutes noch böses Gefühl durchströmte ihren Körper. Dies war ihr Ende. Ihr eigenes glückliches Ende. Ein kleines Lachen entglitt ihren Lippen was sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in ein ausgewachsenes, glückliches Lachen, dass in der Stille durch die Straßen hallte, verwandelte. Mehrere Minuten lachte sie hysterisch. Sie achtete nicht auf die fassungslosen Gesichter der Menschen hinter ihr. Es war ihr egal, was sie von ihr hielten. Die Brünette wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und drückte ihren Rücken durch. Ihre Hände legte sie auf ihre Hüften. Hier war ihr Ende … und sie würde es mit offenen Armen empfangen.

„Was ist los, Mutter? Bin ich nicht genau das geworden, was du immer aus mir machen wolltest ... eine Königin?! Eine Frau, die es nur auf Macht und Magie abgesehen hat? Eine Frau, die keinerlei Gefühle besitzt? Ich bin deine Schöpfung, Mutter, dein … Monster. Gefällt dir auf einmal das Ergebnis nicht mehr?!", fragte Regina mit geheuchelter Verwunderung in der Stimme.

Ein großer Eiszapfen flog direkt auf sie zu. In letzter Sekunde riss sie ihre Hände nach oben und leitete ihn in eins der parkenden Autos um. Ein Schlenker ihres anderen Handgelenks und eine Feuerwand raste auf ihre Mutter zu. Regina drehte sich hastig um und ging geradewegs auf die Barriere zu. Ganz Storybrooke schien sich versammelt zu haben um diesen Kampf mit anzusehen. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Menge schweifen und sie blieb an Snow hängen. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und sie nickte ihrer Stieftochter zu. Selbst James schenkte sie ein schwaches Lächeln und Archie bekam ein stilles Dankeschön. Ehe sie jedoch zu den beiden wichtigsten Menschen kommen konnte, spürte sie wie die Luft um sie herum zu glühen anfing.

„Es liegt ein schmaler Grad zwischen Mut und Dummheit, Regina. Du warst noch niemals in deinem ganzen Leben mutig gewesen. Hoffnung, Mut, Wohlwollen, Freundschaft … Liebe … das alles ist Schwäche. Ich habe geglaubt, dass ich dir diesen Unsinn austreiben könnte … damit lag ich jedoch falsch. Du bist ein Fehler. Du hast auf ganzer Linie versagt und du weißt was man mit Fehlern macht, meine Liebe. Man beseitigt sie."

Abermals hob ihre Mutter ihre rechte Hand und ein Feuerschwall von riesigem Ausmaß raste auf sie zu. Regina riss instinktiv beide Arme nach oben und stoppte so das Feuer genau einen Zentimeter vor sich. Das Feuer umschloss sie fast komplett und drückte sie langsam weiter nach hinten. Sie drehte ihren Oberkörper leicht zur Seite und warf einen Blick hinter sich. Die Barriere hielt noch immer stand. Es gab jedoch einen Unterschied: Emma stand direkt hinter ihr und versuchte verzweifelt zu ihr zu gelangen. Ebenso wie ihre Stieftochter es versuchte. Wie töricht. Verstanden sie nicht, was sie hier gerade tat? Sie erfüllte ihr Schicksal. Niemand sollte mehr wegen ihr oder durch ihre Hand sterben müssen. Das hatten schon zu viele. Wut stieg in ihr auf und Regina drehte sich wieder ihrer Mutter zu. Sie lenkte ihren Hass in ihre Hände und erstickte das Feuer in Sekunden. Zwei schnelle Handbewegungen und ihre Mutter stand direkt vor der Brünetten mit ihrer Hand um den Hals. Cora keuchte überrascht auf.

„Du hast nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich dich so sehr hassen könnte. Oder, Mutter? Und darin liegt DEIN Fehler. Du hast mich unterschätzt und das schon mein ganzes Leben lang. Du hast die Liebe zu meiner Tochter und zu meinem Sohn unterschätzt, denen du gedroht hast. Das letzte Mal hast du dich nur im Exil wieder gefunden. Nun jedoch werde ich dich ein für alle Mal aus dem Verkehr ziehen." Eine schnelle Handbewegung und sie hatte das schlagende Herz ihrer Mutter in der Hand. Cora Mills starrte geschockt zu ihr auf. Regina beugte sich vor. „Ich liebe dich, Mutter. Von ganzem Herzen", wisperte sie leise und zerdrückte mit einem starken Griff ihr Herz zu Staub.

Ein kurzer Ruck ging durch Reginas Körper.  
Die Barriere fiel in sich zusammen.  
Cora Mills sank tot zu Boden.  
Feiner Staub verstreute sich in alle Winde.  
Die Böse Königin sank auf die Knie.

"Regina!", durchdrang ein freudiger Ruf die Stille und jemand schloss sie in eine warme Umarmung. "Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht! Du hast uns ... Regina? REGINA?!"

Wie durch einen dichten Schleier drangen die Worte zu der Brünetten hindurch. Jeder Atemzug brannte in ihrer Lunge wie ein magisches Feuer. Sie versuchte zu antworten, doch sie konnte nicht. Eine warme Flüssigkeit sammelte sich in ihrem Mund. Metallisch ... Blut. Zitternd legte Regina eine Hand auf ihre linke Seite. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzog ihren Körper. Es war warm und nass unter ihrer Hand. Plötzlich dämmerte es der ehemaligen Bösen Königin. Regina blickte auf die regungslose Gestalt ihrer Mutter und sah das kleine, unscheinbare Messer in deren Hand. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und sie sackte erschöpft in ihr unbekannte Arme.

"MOM!", schrie Henry fassungslos als er das Blut aus seiner Mutters Mund tropfen sah. Seine Großmutter schloss seine Mutter in ihre Arme und betete ihren Kopf in ihren Schoss. Er verstand nicht wie das passieren konnte. In einem Moment besiegte die Böse Königin ... nein ... seine Mutter die Königin der Herzen und im nächsten Moment lag sie blutend in Snow Whites Armen. Hastig kniete Henry sich neben die beiden Frauen und nach die kalte Hand seiner Mutter in seine. Das konnte nicht passieren. Das durfte ganz einfach nicht passieren! Das Gute sollte am Ende immer siegen!

"Regina ... bitte, dass kannst du mir nicht antun! Ich habe dich gerade erst wieder gefunden, Mutter", sagte Snow mit panischer Stimme und versuchte die Blutung mit ihrer Hand einzudämmen.

Regina drehte den Kopf zu Henry und schenkte ihm ein gequältes Lächeln. "Er sollte nicht hier sein", entwich es ihr sehr leise, ehe ihr Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

"Shhh ... ganz ruhig. Alles wird gut", versuchte die Schwarzhaarige sie zu beruhigen und blickte dabei zu Emma auf, die ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen hatte. "Emma, nimm Henry."

Emma schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und kniete sich neben Henry. Sie schloss ihn in ihre Arme während er seinen Kopf in ihren Schoss vergrub und leise weinte. Er hielt die ganze Zeit die Hand seiner Mutter und betete dabei, dass dies genug sein würde um sie am Leben zu halten bis Hilfe eintraf. Seine Mutter konnte nicht sterben! Sie war gut ... sie hatte sie alle vor dem wirklichen Bösen beschützt. "Ich bleibe bei meiner Mom", sagte Henry mit leicht gebrochener Stimme. "Sie ist auch immer bei mir geblieben!"

"Es tut mir leid", wisperte Regina leise und versuchte dabei verzweifelt Luft zu holen. "Alles ... ich wollte nur glücklich sein ... auch wenn ich es falsch gemacht habe ... ich ... i-ich habe dich immer ... die ganze Zeit ... geliebt, Snow."

"Ich weiß, Regina. Ich wollte es nie sehen ... doch wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre ... warum lebe ich dann noch?! Ich habe dich nie verstanden ... nein ... ich wollte dich nie verstehen. Doch nun tue ich es und es tut mir unendlich leid was alles zwischen uns vorgefallen ist, Regina. Ich wollte nur eine Mutter", sagte Snow mit belegter Stimme.

Sekunden lang sagte niemand etwas und als Reginas Augenlieder langsam sanken und ihr Atem immer langsamer wurde, beugte sich die Schwarzhaarige weiter nach unten. "Bitte ... du musst durchhalten. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren. Nicht, da ich endlich meine Mutter in dir wieder gefunden habe!"

Regina antwortete ihr jedoch nicht. Ein letzter Atemzug und ihr Körper blieb still. Henry vergrub das Gesicht in Emmas Schoss und schluchzte Herzzerreißend während die Blonde sich an ihn klammerte. Stumme Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht hinab. Snow White zog ihre Mutter weiter an sich und weinte leise. James umarmte sie von hinten und versuchte dabei gar nicht erst seine eigenen Tränen zurück zuhalten. Wie sehr er auch Regina verabscheut hatte ... sie hatte ihm mehrmals das Leben gerettet. Egal ob sie es bewusst getan hatte oder unbewusst. Ganz Storybrooke schien erstarrt zu sein. So sehr sie alle auch die Böse Königin verachtet und gehasst haben ... so enden sollte es niemals. Ihr vermeintlich größer Feind hatte sich für sie geopfert und sie so vor viel schlimmeren, grausameren Dingen bewahrt.

Snow White hob langsam ihren Kopf und strich Regina einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich liebe dich auch, Mutter", hauchte sie der anderen Frau leise ins Ohr. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich so elend wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als noch ein paar Stunden mit der Frau, die sie einst gerettet hatte. Als Snow sie jedoch fand, war alles schon vorbei gewesen.

"Snow, Liebe, ich weiß, dass du darüber jetzt nicht nachdenkst ... aber du zerdrückst mich!"

Ganz Storybrooke schien einen scharfen Atemzug zu nehmen. Reginas Augen öffneten sich zögerlich. Snow war ein Stück von ihr gerückt. Rein aus Reflex wegen Reginas befehlenden Ton. Nun aber stürzte sie sich wieder auf die Brünette, die vor Schmerz und Überraschung leicht aufstöhnte. Auch Emma und Henry beteiligten sich an der Umarmung. "Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht, Mom. Ich hatte solche Angst!", sagte der kleine Junge leise schniefend in ihr Haar.

"Gut, dass du wieder dein altes Selbst bist, Regina.", scherzte Emma halbherzig und erwiderte das kleine Lächeln, dass sich auf Reginas Lippen gelegt hatte.

"Wie?", wisperte Snow leise und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit von Regina wieder auf sich.

"Liebe ist doch nicht so schwach wie einige Leute einen glauben machen wollen, Liebes."

 _„ICH bin der Meister meines Los´, ICH bin der Captain meiner Seel'!" - Invictus [William E. Henley]_


End file.
